Sexperiments
by Radical Liar
Summary: Or: How Cal Lightman came to appreciate the fine art of romance novels. A Valentine's fic in two parts. A double dose of fluffy romance spiced up with very strong M. I'm not kidding. Fair warning: Smut galore!


_A/N: I set out to write a real Valentine's Day story upon request but it just wouldn't come. Instead I found myself exploring Cal and Gill's sex life in an established relationship. The story has two parts and is loosely set around Valentine's Day, but instead of having them go out together on a special date, I'm focusing on the level of intimacy between them. It's kind of PWP but it does have a point, namely, how the unravelling of secrets can bring a new form of intimacy to an old relationship between two characters who can literally sometimes read each other's feelings, if not thoughts. Still the story being pure and unadulterated smut, if reading erotic is not your cup of tea, or if you're young and impressionable and shouldn't be reading M rated stories in the first place, sit this one out. Really, don't go looking for a plot because I'm afraid there is none. To everyone else; happy reading!_

_P.S. I had to post it early because I know my busy schedule most likely won't allow for it tomorrow. Part two will hopefully follow at the end of the week. My apologies for not updating my other story, but I was kind of working for a deadline on this one. I hope to finish the next chapter of my other story next week! Sorry._

* * *

><p>There it was. He felt it again. It was barely noticeable but it was the second time he'd felt her hips buck. Cal glanced up at his wife from the newspaper he was reading. She didn't seem to be aware of what she was doing but he was. They were lounging in their living room: Gillian sat on one end of the couch with her legs carelessly tucked halfway under her butt. Cal was haphazardly stretched out along the couch with his feet dangling slightly off the armrest. The upper half of his legs was partially draped over Gill's lap and that's how he could feel the subconscious grinding of her hips. A clandestine grin hushed over his face when she tried to hump him again. Must be some pretty darn good romance novel she was reading. Not that he was complaining, he'd get to reap the benefits later tonight.<p>

He lowered the newspaper a little bit so he could get a better look at her face without giving his new interest in her reading material away. How an intelligent woman like Gill could indulge in such rubbish was still beyond him, even after five years of marriage. Her face was a little flush, her teeth were maiming her lips a little bit, and her eyes were glazed over with that shimmer he knew all to well from gazing into her eyes while making love. As if he needed further proof, her pupils were dilated and her breathing sounded a bit labored.

There were two things Cal Lightman loved about this situation: First, he relished in the fact that he was at liberty to watch Gillian Foster get off on a hot scene in one of her novels without coming across as a total perv. Second, Cal argued with himself whether to take his wife right then and there on the couch or wait until the sexual tensions got to her so much she'd seduce him later. Either way, he knew the sex would be fantastic.

He could do it, he mused. Sit up and drop the newspaper and slowly pull the book out of her hands. She'd look up at him confused until her innocent eyes would meet his smoldering look. Her eyes would twinkle in surprise and her smile would spread a little as the penny dropped. Or she'd planned this little afternoon rendezvous and she'd feign surprise. In any case, they had the house to themselves, now that Emily had left the nest. Cal could put his hands on her calves and ask her innocently what she was reading. She'd ramble on about a young woman on a self-discovery trip – no scratch that, judging the book by its cover it would probably be more fantasy related, so maybe a young princess's first encounter with love. Cal's hand would slowly travel upwards to her knee where he would draw lazy circles. Gillian would bite her lower lip harder, wriggling a bit in anticipation of his next move.

They'd still yet to christen their couch properly. When Emily was still living with them, Gillian had been adamant about restricting their love life to the bedroom. Sure, he'd copped a feel many times on the couch, when they were watching movies – alone. But inevitably there came the point where Gillian grabbed the remote to turn off the set while she whispered into his ear all the naughty things she was going to do to him upstairs in his bedroom. Well theirs now. Once he had challenged her and asked her what she'd do if he stayed down there and finished the movie and she'd retorted without batting an eyelash she'd do all those dirty things to herself. Cal had gaped at her speechlessly, watched her get up and saunter over to the stairs, while all he could do was remain seated and count backwards from ten, lest he came in his pants. Just thinking about it gave him an erection, and combined with watching Gillian thrust her hips subconsciously, his jeans started to feel a little bit too tight.

In a flash, Cal ditched the paper and launched himself at Gillian. His feet fell to the floor while he pushed himself up into her lap. A surprised Gillian yelped and dropped her book, but before she could rest it in her lap, Cal had grabbed it and flung it carelessly aside. Thank God they were both old school and not using iPads or they'd spend a fortune on electronic devices. She'd exclaimed his name but it was muffled against the assault of his lips on her mouth. Her tongue greeted him eagerly, dueling with his, teasing him in a sweet and familiar ritual. Her hands flung to the back of his head, winding her fingers through his thick hair.

He'd grown it longer again, after she'd once made an offhanded comment about how she liked his hair when it was that way. It was his way of telling her how much he loved her. Actions spoke louder than words, in his book. She had a growing suspicion now that she'd been with him for some time that she literally rendered him speechless half the time. All those times, when he'd annoyed her with his intelligible garble and she used to tease him about using his words – she really felt bad about that now. However, on the other hand, knowing she had that kind of effect on him had every potential to turn her into a gooey mess, so she guessed they were even.

He'd done many things based on little hints she'd dropped or subconsciously divulged – like the white shirt he used to wear all the time after his divorce, which she called her little-fuck-me-shirt. He'd stared at her incredulously, when that one had slipped out. She'd explained flustered how he just looked positively fuckable when he wore it, it practically screamed at her to drag him into his study and have her way with him. Dumbfounded he'd asked why she'd never done so, which earned him a reprimanding look. No sex at work, especially not while she was still married to that douche bag husband of hers! The next day he'd shown up in just that shirt at the office wearing an evil and mischievous grin and worked all day in the audio lab. She'd lasted until 2pm. That's when she made up a fake appointment and concocted a story about a high profile politician hiring them for a sex scandal who only wanted to meet anonymously with Cal and Gillian in a hotel room. There was little talking involved in that private meeting which had certainly no witnesses to the little sex scandal taking place in the hotel room. Cal still teasingly referred to that secret tryst as the first time Gillian Foster had fucked his brains out. He'd worn a dopey, goofy grin for the rest of the day and Gillian had really been worried for the first time since they'd started dating that they'd be found out. But now they were married and had a house all to themselves. And there was still that old rain check on couch sex they had to make up for. Gillian abandoned his head and let her fingers trail down his sides. Cal shivered and pressed himself tighter against her chest. Her hands snuck underneath his polo shirt and pulled it off in a quick second.

Cal felt his head jerk back with the force of Gillian's arms undressing him but he was not complaining. Once the garment passed over his head, he moved back in to kiss her passionately. His hand slid down her body over the curves of her breasts, giving them a little squeeze, and hips until he found the hem of her sweater and slipped his hand inside her pants. With a bit of finesse, he'd snuck into her panties as well and dragged two fingers through the crevice between her folds. Gillian moaned into his mouth and thrust her hips into his hands. It elicited a quiet chuckle from Cal, who slowly disentangled his tongue from hers and broke the kiss.

"Bit eager, aren't we?"

All she did was send him a furious glare, which made Cal snicker again.

"Care to tell me what you were reading that's got you all hot and bothered?"

Gillian shrugged her shoulders and reached with her hands behind Cal's back to bring him back closer. She started to kiss him hungrily but Cal pulled away and withdrew his hand from her crotch.

"Oh well, if you don't want to tell me…" He trailed off and was about to lean back into his half of the couch but Gillian would have none of it.

"You fucking tease!" Gillian accused him and grabbed his hand to shove it back into her panties. Cal's eyes widened in surprise, as she guided him across her folds a few times, before she forced his middle and index fingers inside her.

With a wolfish grin, Cal shifted his position into a more comfortable one that allowed him not only to keep up his manual stimulation but also gave him better access to her ear. "That's what you want?" He asked her rhetorically, "You want me to finger you until you come?" She shuddered visibly from the double effect of Cal's dirty talk and his breath grazing her ear. "You naughty little girl!" He mumbled before he nibbled softly on her earlobe. He loved it when she took charge of their sex life, it was such a turn on for him, but he wouldn't be him if he had not had to wrestle the control back from her, 'Take off your shirt, love. I want to see you naked. Take it off for me."

Gillian shivered again but complied immediately. Her hands reached for the hem of her sweater and slowly pulled it over her head. Cal watched as inch after inch of her creamy skin surfaced with the retraction of the thin material. He swallowed when her breasts were revealed, clad only in a casual bra. They'd been together long enough that Gillian didn't care anymore when she wasn't wearing sexy underwear around Cal. She hadn't expected their lazy Sunday afternoon to turn into sex on the couch and so she hadn't thought twice about slipping into her comfy sweatpants and sweatshirt. And really, while Cal obviously loved it when she dressed up for him, he couldn't care less if she were to wear a potato sack to bed. She'd still be the hottest woman in the world for him.

This time was no different. And right now, Cal preferred the loose cut of the sweatpants anyway because it gave him ample room to stimulate her pussy freely. Once she'd flung her sweater over her head, she unhooked her bra, before Cal could voice the request. Their eyes met and the smoldering fire in his eyes caused her to involuntarily squeeze his fingers inside her. He closed his eyes, as if to keep himself from jumping her. This was her game, not his. He'd get his rocks off soon enough but right now was all about pleasuring Gill.

"God, you're so beautiful, love." He hummed content, when her breasts spilled over the lose garment. He leaned forward again and trailed the rim of her ear shell with the tip of his nose.

"Now tell me about that scene in your book." He requested again in that husky voice of his, as he tweaked one of her nipples with his fingers.

She suppressed a moan and shook her head vehemently in response.

"No?" He sing-songed, "Maybe I should read it then to get some pointers for our sex life because it's certainly got you all worked up."

She shook her head again and he might have been mistaken but there may have been some fear flashing across her face.

"Really? Five years into our marriage and you're still embarrassed when I catch you reading that crap?"

She opened her eyes and sent him a look of dagger, "Maybe if you'd stop calling it trash, I'd read you bedtime stories from it."

Cal's eyes twinkled. She could barely see the color in them anymore due to his fully dilated pupils. Five years into their marriage and it still completely threw her that she could get him so aroused in such a short time. She felt so sexy when he was looking at her like that, like she was his sex goddess and held the key to his fortunes.

"Why don't you? I'm sitting here with my fingers inside you, we're a bit past beyond the point of shyness. So what is it about? A strong knight in shining armor deflowering the innocent maiden?" He watched her face, as she glanced at the book on the floor, and immediately picked up on the shame she tried to hide so valiantly. He was torn between just letting it go or tormenting it out of her with sexual torture. He chose the former and lowered his head so he could take her nipple into his mouth. He didn't want to kill the mood and this way he'd have a mission for later.

She called out his name running her fingers aimlessly through his hair while he teased her nipples with his tongue. She was so aroused she was pretty sure he could make her come just from his oral stimulation. Factor in that his fingers were still stroking her pussy, she was on a highway to her climax. She had to step on the brakes before it was too late. She moaned his name but he showed no reaction. Whether he purposely ignored her or really didn't hear her, she didn't know. She didn't know where she found the resolve, either, but she slowly pulled his hands out from her pants. He looked up confused.

"I want you inside me when I come", she locked her eyes with him as she explained. He felt her hands in his crotch, as she pressed him softly into the back of the couch. Nimble fingers deftly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He found himself gazing helplessly into her mesmerizing eyes, even though he felt tempted to leer at her handiwork as she reached through his fly to grasp him firmly. He swallowed audibly and closed his eyes involuntarily. Gillian leaned in closer for a kiss as she gave him a couple of quick strokes for good measure. Cal's eyes fluttered open when he felt her lips brush over his. His reaction was immediate as he bucked into her hands, not even trying to suppress the low guttural moan. Her tongue darted inside his mouth and sought out his. Cal lifted his hips ever so slightly and pulled his pants over his hips, freeing his cock. He was so aroused he was pretty sure his cock would have sprung forward if it hadn't been in the firm grasp of Gillian Foster. In the duel of tongues Cal had finally gained the upper hand and ran is tongue now over her teeth. She brushed her tongue teasingly against his, over and over, distracting him from the exploration of her mouth, luring him back to the velvet softness only to break away from him.

Cal watched her dazed as she straightened up and pushed herself off the couch. Here we go again, he thought, assuming she was taking things upstairs, when she surprised him by hooking her fingers into her sweatpants and pulling them slowly down and off her feet. He leered at her openly, fisting his cock, while she stepped out of them. He loved her long legs. Especially when she wrapped them around his hips tightly while he was thrusting mercilessly inside her, bringing them both to the point of no return. His lips were as dry as his throat, he flicked his tongue over them quickly to wet them and cleared his throat. "Take 'em off, love." His raspy voice sounded more gravelly than he wanted it to be, "Please."

Gillian stepped closer and framed Cal's legs between hers. There was a drop of fluid glistening on the tip of his penis now. Cal saw the look in her eyes and shook his head vehemently no. "Don't!" he warned her, "Don't even think about it. If you even so much as lick it I'm gonna explode all over you." As crude as it sounded, it was the embarrassing truth. He was way past the point where he was in control of his arousal. He was putty in her hands and she knew it and used it – and sometimes abused it – to her advantage. There would be no oral foreplay this time on either side because they were both too far-gone. He had no idea how they'd aroused each other so quickly to the point where all he could think about was to not come inside her. And he hadn't even got it in yet!

She looked at him with one of her eyebrows raised. Cal smiled at her sheepishly. He looked just adorable, the way he was slouched on the couch naked, only wearing those thick-rimmed glasses of his. He looked like he was about to lose it, too. He watched her watch him, with his hand wrapped around his cock, ready to poise it at her entrance the minute she got rid off her panties. Finally, she flung the last piece of garment aside and climbed into his lap. Cal closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for her to impale herself on his cock. Gillian lowered herself just enough to graze the tip of his penis with her lips. She commanded him to look at her and Cal quickly complied. She needed that connection every time they became one. They locked eyes as she sank into his crotch and Cal felt inch after inch of his cock disappear inside her. It still felt like heaven on earth, five years into their marriage.

When he was as far inside her as he could go, she took a moment to collect herself. He wasn't hung like a porn star but his girth was thick enough to cause her some discomfort in the morning if she skipped to the rough sex part right away. Instead she leaned in for a kiss. She grazed his lower lip with her teeth, letting him know what he already suspected. This would not be one of their vanilla lovemaking sessions, he had permission to fuck her any way he liked. It would be short but sweet… and a little rough. His mouth pulled into a devilish grin, effectively escaping her lips, as he thrust up unexpectedly. She may be in control of the depth of his penetration this time, but that didn't mean he couldn't make it worth her while. She flashed her eyes at him, her pupils were so far dilated with arousal, there was barely anything of her baby blues left. She wiped the smugness off his face instantly, when she squeezed him inside her a few times in quick succession, knocking the breath out of him. Oh this was going to be a good fuck, he could already tell.

"Fuck me", was her only request and Cal was more than happy and ready to abide by her command. He was done with the niceties and crashed his lips against hers, prying them open with his tongue. He tried to maneuver them into a position with him on top, as she requested, but he didn't get very far. The force of contact reminded him that he was still wearing the glasses, so he quickly reached to take them off. Gillian caught his hand and pushed him back into the couch. She broke the kiss and they both lay panting. Her mouth moved to his ear and she bit his earlobe softly.

"Don't you fuckin' dare take your glasses off!" She threatened him in a low voice, holding his hands firmly in place around his wrists.

He cocked his head shocked at her, not understanding, and almost whined a little, "But I look like a dork when I wear them!"

"But you're _my_ dork," she clarified, "my, _sexy,_ sexy dork."

He looked at her in disbelief. She _liked_ it when he was wearing them? She'd never explicitly told him so before. And here he thought he'd better take them off, lest she burst out into laughter if she looked into his eyes when she came. He'd never really understand that woman!

She rose and lowered herself in his lap, which brought him back to the task at hand. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her a bit closer. He nipped her neck and let his lips travel down to her breasts where he latched back onto her nipple. He heard her expel a breath with his name in reaction to his attack, as she began to slowly gyrate her hips. Fucking tease she was, too. He moaned and reached with his hand to cup her other breast, flicking his thumb over the nipple, causing her to moan out loud as well. She started to pick up speed and rock his hips harder, searching for that sweet moment of release. Suddenly he found his head buried deep in her breasts as she pressed him tighter against her. Gillian Foster was a woman on a mission and Cal could only pray he had enough willpower and stamina to come out unscathed. She'd let go of his fistfuls of hair, her fingers now digging into his shoulders, looking for purchase. This caused him to slide deeper inside her than before because of the new angle it created. Cal grasped her hips tightly pulling her down to him as far as possible moaning deeply. He threw his head back, gasping for air, and then searched for her eyes. They were closed; she'd completely given herself away to the moment.

"Look at me, Gill", he pleaded with her and she opened them to find him staring at her through half-lidded eyes. He smiled and then whispered in awe, "I love you, Gill."

"I love you, too", she murmured and bent down to kiss him hungrily. She was so close, she could almost grasp her orgasm. She didn't want it to end so soon but it felt too good. She wanted to wait for him, check with him if he was there yet, but he just felt too darn good inside her. She was now riding him hard with urgency and a sense of determinism.

He broke their kiss and mumbled, "Now, Gill, let go. I've got you." His arms came around her back to hold her securely, while his lips peppered her throat with tiny kisses. He thrust up as well as he could from his position to meet her downward strokes. He must have read her face, that smug bastard. But she didn't have time to become irritated with him for using his observational skills on her during sex. She could feel the first wave of release starting to crash over her and so she ground down on him one final time as hard as she could until the ecstasy completely enveloped her.

He watched her come undone in his arms. It was by far his favorite moment to watch her. Her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed – she threw her head back, uttering a long, deep groan. She may have moaned his name, he couldn't tell through the labored breathing and heavy gasps. With one hand he supported her weight, while the other one trailed over her soft skin back to the front. She'd thrust out her chest and Cal leaned forward to capture one nipple between his lips. As he suckled, his hand cupped her other breast, kneading it gently. Softly – he knew they were hypersensitive right now – he grazed his teeth over her nipple, then soothed it with his tongue. He switched breasts until Gillian went slack and stopped bearing down on his cock. He could still feel her stomach muscles clench and unclench against the soft skin of tummy. He smiled confident he'd drawn out her orgasm as long as she could endure it.

Cal hugged her limp body tightly to his chest. He could feel her ragged breaths hot on his skin, as she was still slowly coming down from her high. One of his hands was drawing calming circles on her back, while his other hand massaged her head. She moaned quietly and nestled her face deeper into his neck. He smiled and kissed her forehead, whispering his love for her.

Gillian finally looked up and met his eyes. "God, I love you so much, Cal", she placed a soft kiss on his jaw line. Slowly she felt her bodily functions return and instinctively she wrapped her arms around him. "That was just unbelievable", she whispered and then giggled.

"Best sex ever!" Cal grinned devilishly.

"You always say that", she hummed into his ear.

"That's because you keep exceeding my wildest expectations."

"That's only because you rock my world every single time!"

Cal grinned, "Told you we should have christened our couch properly years ago."

"I'll never doubt you again", Gillian moaned, as she wriggled a bit around in his lap. He was still inside her, hard and throbbing. "Did you…?"

Cal shook his head no, "But it's ok I wasn't the one who needed the release so desperately." She gave a bashful smile.

Gillian kissed him deeply and started to gyrate her hips again. After a while she groaned into his mouth and Cal broke away concerned.

"Too sensitive?"

"Yeah, no", Gillian shook her head and closed her eyes, "I think I'm going to have another one."

Cal grinned smugly but admitted, "I don't think I can wait that long."

"It's ok, Cal, it's gonna be a quick one anyway, you know how it goes."

In a swift motion that came with years of familiarity with their bodies and years of experience of lovemaking, Cal flipped Gillian on her back without slipping out. She squealed in surprise but chuckled when she saw the cocky grin on his face hovering above hers. "How'd you do that?"

"Trade secret", Cal wriggled his eyebrows and bent down to kiss her hungrily. He began to move inside her again slowly to give her time to adjust.

"Harder", she breathed into his neck and Cal pulled back until just his tip of his penis was in only to thrust deeply into her. She moaned and lifted her arms to his shoulders. His eyes travelled over her magnificent body, taking in her flush face, swollen nipples, the tension and release of her stomach muscles as he plowed into her. She closed her eyes and let out a deep groan, when he hit her on just the right spot. When she opened them again their eyes met for a brief moment, before they looked on mesmerised at his cock. Her lips were engulfing him inch by inch, as he disappeared almost completely inside. He repeated his motions a few times, gradually speeding up, until he felt Gillian's legs lock around his butt. He looked up and searched her eyes. She lifted her hips and he could feel the pressure from behind. He knew the sign and switched to quick and shallow thrusts. It was her way of telling him that her climax was near and she wanted him to be buried deeply inside her when she came. It was time to let go.

"Come for me, Cal", she encouraged him, "Come for me, baby."

"So close, Gill", He murmured as he buried his face into her neck. He placed a few hot kisses on her skin and felt himself swell inside her.

"Let go Cal, I'm almost there", she whispered and met his erratic thrusts. He lifted his head to look into her face. He searched her eyes, longing for that extra connection when he would come inside her just as they had moments before. He smiled at her through heavy panting, trying to draw out those final moments of sweet torture, hoping she would meet him there soon. He shifted his weight onto one arm, so his other hand was free to roam her body. He was about to lose it but he'd be damned if he didn't bring her off again. His fingers found her nub, and he began to rub it gently. Gillian immediately tensed in his arms, and he could feel her walls constricting around his cock. He hoped it would be enough because he felt the familiar pull in his groin.

"Can't hold back", he grunted and pushed inside her as far as he could go, letting his orgasm wash over him.

She watched as his eyes fluttered close and his head drooped a little. He gave out a stifled cry, when he exploded inside her. Most men she'd slept with looked ridiculously funny with the facial contortions they sometimes made. Not Cal. He was handsome and strong in the moment. It was her favorite part of their love making to watch him completely unguarded. No mask. No piercing look. No cynical sneers. No worry lines. He looked twenty years younger and she could catch glimpses into the boyish innocence he must have had but shed at some point in his life. His face was slack, except for his jaw, which jutted out the slightest bit and was the only sign that gave away the tension that had just rippled through his body. She pulled his head down and showered his face with soft kisses, while he emptied himself inside her. He moaned her name over and over as wave after wave washed over him, becoming weaker and weaker. She could still feel him throb inside her, or was it her walls spasming around him? She couldn't tell the difference anymore. A final twitch of his cock did the trick and she succumbed to another climax.

She called out his name with a string of expletives and arched her body into his. Cal let out a soft hiss when her spasms contracted around his sensitive head and held his cock in a vice like grip. It was almost too much, borderline painful, and it took him all his willpower to fight the urge to pull out. It was by far the sweetest torture he'd ever experienced. He hadn't expected such a strong orgasm from her. Usually when she had multiple orgasms, they were minor, sometimes so subtle he couldn't even tell she'd had another one. But this one he could feel every throb, every ripple, every spasm, as her walls completely drained his balls. It made him wonder if the sensory overload was as overwhelming to her as it was for him.

At some point she was pretty sure she'd actually seen stars. Literally. Part of her was afraid she might pass out from pleasure. Did women really do that? It was just too intense. She'd never been so completely consumed by her multiple orgasms before; it was like one barely ended and the next began. The sensations pooled in her pelvis, rippling and spreading from there through her entire body. She had no idea this was even possible. Like one big climax. The mother of all orgasms. God she hoped he'd taken notes on what he did different this time for future references. Slowly and gradually the intervals between her pulses of pleasure decreased but never dying down completely. She tried to force her eyes open, to look at him, but her lids wouldn't lift. Her gasps drowned out his harsh breaths, but he'd stopped moving and was completely still inside her. Her arms, like her eyes, weren't taking any orders from her. She wanted to call out to him but her lips wouldn't form his name.

"Best sex ever!" Cal declared again as he leaned on his elbow exhausted, conscious of avoiding crushing Gillian underneath his weight. The pain in his cock had subsided along with her diminishing spasms and he surmised her climax had passed. Her only response was a faint grunt. He brushed her hair back from her forehead, where they'd slightly gotten damp from perspiration. He placed a kiss on her temples and breathed in the faint scent of her shampoo. "Gill?" She moaned and Cal grinned ferally. He'd really worn her out this time. Her second orgasm had overpowered her, he could tell from her reactions, and left her drained. Not wanting to bury her underneath his body weight, he rolled them carefully over until she was on top. He gave himself an imaginary pat on his shoulder for not crashing both of them to the floor. He grabbed the throw they'd bunched up on the other end of the couch during their activities with his feet until he could reach it with his hand. He pulled it up to cover their naked bodies, as it was obvious that Gill was in no condition to go anywhere. He smiled again, when she rubbed her face into his chest and snuggled closer into his body. He felt his chest swell with pride, not only because he'd just satisfied his woman so well she'd nearly passed out from pleasure, but more so because here she was, in her most vulnerable position, cuddled up to him, dozing exhausted on his chest. There was a time when he thought he could never gain her trust back to repair their friendship and now she trusted him not only with his life but her heart. There had been moments when he was afraid they'd never make it this far, and a life together seemed impossible. But they'd taken hurdle after hurdle, one by one, and here they were still happily married years later. It still felt incredible to him that this perfect specimen of a woman chose him. He'd popped the question against all odds. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. He'd fully expected her to request time to think at least. But she'd surprised him with a kiss and the faintest yes she'd ever whispered, which still rang in his ears as loud as any word she'd ever said to him. He swallowed back the funny feeling travelling up his throat and pressed his lips against her forehead. "My love, my everything", he whispered and didn't care how corny it sounded. Sometimes the truth was the truth and had to be said. Not that she likely was hearing him, seeing as she'd begun to softly snore.

He wanted to give himself another self-congratulatory pat on the shoulder. He still got it. It was good to know that at his age and after all these years together, he still rocked her world, as she'd said. It was no lie, he hadn't even meant to but he saw the sincerity on her face, it wasn't even an exaggeration on her part. That was how she truly felt about them, about him. He rocked her world. He _rocked_ her world. _He_ rocked _her_ world! He rocked her _world_! The sentence kept flurrying through his brain and the full implication of her words set in. He was her everything, too! The warm and fuzzy feeling of contentedness spread through his body, as the last of his muscles began to relax after their work out. He closed his eyes, intending to take a little afternoon nap as well. Funnily enough he didn't really feel that exhausted. Not like limp but fully sated Gillian in his arms anyway. He wondered how he could top his performance from this afternoon next time they made love. Clearly he'd inadvertently raised the bar because Gillian had never just checked out completely in their post-coital haze like she had just now. He couldn't wait to see her face when she woke up and realized what she'd done. She'd probably be flustered and embarrassed, which would be incredibly funny for him, because she'd have a guilty conscience for falling asleep on him, when really he took it as the greatest compliment he could get. He'd almost quite literally fucked her brains out and left her a quivering mess. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done that to a woman. If he were honest, he'd probably _never_ had that effect on a woman before. So in his book of rules, he'd just reached a completely new level of achievement in fulfilling his marital duties. Which left him with the problem of how he was going to top his last performance next time, because he'd really felt that way when he said sex with her kept getting better and better. They'd avoided the rut of a long marriage successfully so far. He still desired her like on the first day he'd made her his. And while they'd fallen into a routine of daily activities and house chores, in bed they'd always been creative without force. It was just the way it worked for them. Contrary to his expectations, Gillian Foster was not shy in the bedroom. They still had their regular garden-variety form of vanilla sex, when they made love – and he loved those moments. Truly. Completely. In his eyes nothing could top the experience of when they made love and became truly one. He'd never really known what people meant when they'd said that because he hadn't really experienced it until with Gill. Sad but true. But they also had their assortment of kinky toys, role-plays and positions that kept their sex life fresh and interesting.

He glanced at her curiously, remembering her reactions to his inquiries about what she was reading. Why hadn't she wanted to talk about it? It wasn't like she felt inhibited to talk to him during sex. They'd shared their dirty fantasies before and they'd had their fair share of dirty, primal fucking. So what had stopped her? He recalled the flash of fearful embarrassment he thought he'd seen. What was it that she felt she couldn't share with him? They had no secrets from each other, not like that anyway, when one of them wanted to try out something new in bed the other one had always been a willing participant in their sexperiments – as Cal called them. He had to admit he'd been a bit off his game today, he'd truly thought she'd get a kick out of describing the love scene she'd just read to him while he brought her off with his hand. It felt a little bit unsettling to know that there were things she preferred not to share with him. Maybe she was into something _really_ kinky that she thought would gross him out? How ridiculous, she must know that he considered anything she liked. And there was really nothing they both didn't like in bed or weren't willing to put up with every now in then because they knew it got the other one off like a rocket. Few things grossed him out: rape fantasies being one of them, he'd once dated this really crazy chick who was into some _really kinky shit_ where he'd reached the point that she'd freaked him out so much he couldn't even get it up anymore. And that said a lot! He'd seen his fair share of sick fetishes as part of his job, dealing with warped personalities, like that one guy who was into bestiality. He shuddered just from the memories. But those were all things he _knew_ Gill felt exactly the same way about them. After all, he'd been the one who held back her hair while she threw up after seeing some evidence pics.

They'd drawn the line at anal sex, after a failed try. They'd agreed that threesomes just weren't for them without trying. They felt surprisingly possessive of each other, but in the good way – not like they considered each other their property. Though Cal had joked he should get a tattoo "Property of Gillian Foster" on his butt, when she'd playfully bitten it during their wedding night, commenting on all of his body parts that were hers now. Maybe that was it? Had she suddenly developed an interest in multiple sex partners? But it didn't make any sense! _He_ rocked her world!

No matter how much he racked his brain about her dirty little secret, it didn't change the fact. She had one, a dirty little secret that is, and try as he might, Cal felt himself getting hard again. Just the idea of it sent an electric jolt through his body. It intrigued and hurt him at the same time. Why'd she felt the need to keep something from him? He thought they had a good, honest and open marriage going between the two of them. He really felt that there was nothing in the world he couldn't talk to her about, so what was it that she thought she couldn't share with him? And more importantly, why didn't she trust him?

He glanced down at her sleeping face. She looked so angelic, when she was asleep. No worry lines gracing her face, her muscles relaxed, her skin still slightly flush and glowing from the arousal she was slowly coming down. She looked innocent like a child and Cal could no longer tamper the curiosity inside him to find out what she'd been hiding from him. He looked around for her book and prayed that he hadn't flung it too far out of reach when he'd tossed it earlier. He was lucky, it seemed pretty far away but with a little bit of luck and careful maneuver he managed to touch its edge with the tip of his toe.

Gillian moaned quietly and Cal checked to see if she'd awakened. Her eyes were still closed and so he tried to keep his upper body as still as possible while he tried to get a hold of the book's back with his big toe. He wanted to cry out triumphantly when he'd finally managed a good grasp on it but instead silently dragged it as close as his legs would allow – which was unfortunately still out of his reach. He wanted to groan out loud in frustration. He changed tactics and now pushed the book with his heel until it was right underneath his right arm. Very slowly, so as to not startle Gill awake, he leaned over the couch just enough to pick it up.

He waited for his breathing to return to normal and quietly thumbed through the pages of her paperback. He remembered that she'd only begun the novel earlier this week and was only a couple dozen pages into the story at best. He'd been right, it was a story about knights and damsels in distress. The protagonist was a young girl, a poor maid he was pretty sure would turn out to be the long lost princess. He browsed through the chapters searching for the scene which had set off their little afternoon fuck. He rolled his eyes at the flowery and romantic language the – no doubt female housewife – author used to describe the loss of the maiden's innocence to the rogue but handsome knight. Stereotypes and clichés everywhere he turned. Cal flicked his eyes over Gillian to see if she was still sleeping and curbed a chuckle. Rogue knight with abrasive charms and handsome features, she'd been so busted! He'd bet his last shirt she'd pictured the knight in her head just like him. Did that make her the damsel in distress? He wanted to laugh out loud but kept turning page after page. That couldn't be the scene she was unwilling to divulge to him. They'd done that one before. More than once. And there was nothing embarrassing about identifying with characters to a point where she substituted him with the hero. On the contrary she knew he'd get a perverse kick out of it and it would only spice up their sex life. No, it must have been a different scene but Cal had already reached the middle of the book. He hadn't been paying close attention to the first hundred pages, assuming nothing debauched was going to happen so early into the story but clearly he'd been wrong. But really, what did he know about romance novels?

And then he found it. About fifty pages into the novel, the presumably innocent and inexperienced young maiden stumbled upon two knights camping in the woods. Shy and afraid, she hid in the shrubbery, before they could see her and watched the two men set up camp for the night. Cal frowned and glanced curiously at Gill. She had secret _Brokeback Mountain_ fantasies about two knights doing each other in the forest? That's going to be a bit hard to put into action later tonight. A half-amused grin spread on Cal's face as he continued to read about the two knights and the damsel in distress. Well the latter was really a peeping tom it turned out… and rather than the two knights getting in on with each other, the more handsome one – of course! Cal sneered – snuck away from the campfire to step out into the bushes for some quiet relief. He read about the innocent girl watching with big eyes as the handsome knight stepped directly into her line of vision and unbuttoned the front flap of his tights and pulled out a long and thick prick.

And that's when it clicked for Cal. He skimmed over the rest of the paragraph to have his suspicions confirmed and looked down on the sleeping face slightly drooling onto his chest. So _that_ was her secret fantasy? Well, he'll be damned! He was getting aroused just thinking about her thinking about it. Oh this was too hot to be true! He couldn't quite understand why she was so shy about it, after all it was just about every hot-blooded male's wildest dream come true where he was concerned, but the good news was he could take care of it! In every sense of the word! Sure, they might have to do without the forest scenery and the armor suit but this was totally doable.

And so while Gillian continued to drool asleep on her husband's chest, Cal began to forge concrete plans for tonight. _Operation Forest_ would bring a whole new level of intimacy to their relationship and add another item to their growing array of sexual kinks.


End file.
